


Kitten

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cat Anakin Skywalker, Cute Anakin Skywalker, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Fluff, Gen, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin gets turned into a kitten.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

The campaign was finally over and had been a win. There were no casualties and minimal injuries. Which was even better.

He was feeling slightly light headed ever since Ventress had, sprayed steam into his face and gotten away.

He was still mad about that. He had been so close to catching her, but of course she managed to get away like always.

He groaned feeling his stomach suddenly start to cramp. He thought about seeing Kix but decided not to. It wasn't a big deal. Only a small stomach cramp, which was probably caused from being kicked in the stomach by Ventress. Besides Kix was probably busy and he didn't like medbay. His problem was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little sleep.

He walked into his room feeling exhausted from the day and fell onto his bed groaning in pain. His muscles were feeling really stiff and his head was starting to hurt. He didn't bother taking off his shoes. He felt like he couldn't move. Everything hurt and he was exhausted. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Later that day Rex came to his room. He needed his General to sign some paperwork and he couldn't find him anywhere.

He knocked on the door he got no answer. He frowned this was the last place he had yet to check.

Even though he didn't get an answer he decided to check anyway. His General was probably just asleep. Which was why he wasn't answering. He knocked on the door one more time before saying.

"I'm coming in."

He opened the door and let his eyes adjust to the dark. He looked around his General's room and noticed his General's clothes were on the bed, but he couldn't see his General.

He tried calling for him,.but he got no answer.

"General Skywalker."

He looked around some more before noticing something was moving in his General's clothes. He thought it was a trick of the light, but as he walked closer. He saw it move again. He gently started pulling apart his General's clothing. He expected to find a rat. Thinking it had gotten stuck in his General's clothes. He moved one of his General's tunics expecting a rat to attack him,.but to his suprise. He found a tiny little kitten softly crying out. 

His Commander had once shown him pictures of a tookas ancestors. They were called cats, but the babies were called kittens.

He examined the small cat before deciding that it was definitely a kitten. It was really small and helpless. The kitten looked at him pathetically. He looked miserable and upset.

He decided to take his discovery to Kix and have the kitten checked out. The kitten didn't look very happy and he wondered if it was sick.

He carefully picked up the kitten. Which meowed in distress before curling up to his chest. He smiled before carrying the small kitten. Which burrowed into his chest for warmth. The small little kitten was really soft and adorable with the smallest little paws that had tiny claws at the end.

He walked the little kitten to the medbay. Looking down to make sure it was safe in his arms and avoiding anyone who would stare.

"Kix are you busy?"

"No."

"I need your help."

"Rex, I swear if you got injured and are only coming to me now. After the battle was over hours ago. I'm going to kill you."

Kix angrily walked over and stopped in suprise. He looked at the small ball of fluff in his arms before saying.

"Is that a cat?"

"Yes, but I think it's a baby."

Kix walked over and looked at the kitten.

"Put the kitten on the bed while I examine it."

He pointed at a bed before turning around and looking up information from the holonet. He would occasionally hum before taking notes on something.

He looked up before getting a different datapad and writing down the kitten's information.

"The kitten has blue eyes and blondish brown hair. I'm going to run some tests. I want to make sure the little guy is healthy and that he isn't carrying anything."

"It's male?"

"Yes the kitten is male."

"How can you tell."

Kix gave him a flat look.

"Oh right."

Rex was slightly embarrassed at that.

Kix ignored him and started running tests on the kitten.

"Can you hold it down. I need to grab some blood and I don't want him wiggling all over the place.

"Okay."

Rex gently held the kitten which started meowing in distress, after getting it's blood drawn.

"Hey, it's okay little guy. Kix is just going to make sure your healthy."

The kitten glared at Kix when he was done.

Kix laughed before turning to Rex.

"Where did you find him?"

"I found him in the General's room. I was going to have him sign some paperwork. But instead I found this little guy, trapped in his clothing."

Rex looked down at the kitten and gently petted it. Which caused the kitten to happily purr and stretch out his legs.

Kix smiled watching his captain who was smiling softly at the kitten.

There captain rarely got a chance off. He was always busy working and looking after everyone else. It was nice to see him relax and smile.

He ran the tests while discretely taking pictures of Rex and the kitten, for blackmail later on. When he got the tests back. He was happy to know that the kitten didn't have any diseases. When he got the blood back however he became concerned.

"Rex you might want to look at this."

"Is something wrong? Does the kitten have some sort of disease?"

"Look for yourself."

The captain frowned before walking over. He picked up the datapad with one hand. While gently cradling the kitten in his other hand.

"What does this mean?"

"It mean the kitten is General Skywalker."

"What!"

"Some how the general has turned into a kitten."

Rex looked at him in shock before looking at the kitten and pointing at him.

"Some how this little guy, is our General."

"Yep."

"How do we fix it?"

"I have no idea, But I'm guessing it has something to do with the force."

He signed of course it did.

"I'll contact the jedi council."

Rex turned around and was about to leave. When Kix stopped him.

"Yes?"

"I have some information you need to know."

"What is it?"

"General Skywalker is a little bit over three weeks old. To be exact he is 22 days old.

"Okay, what do I need to know?"

"I still have a lot of research to go over. But two things I have found out is that. General Skywalker needs milk and that he needs heat."

"Okay, where do I get the supplies?"

Kix walked over to a shelf and grabbed a heating pad.

"Here you go this should help.with heat.

He also grabbed a blanket.

"Put this over the heating pad to make it more comfortable. Rex I need you to make sure he's warm. Kittens at his age can't thermoregulate."

"Okay."

"Make sure to stay with him or have someone watch over him. He's very young and can easily get hurt."

"I can do that."

"Go debrief with the jedi council while I look up more information. Were lucky that we have specialized milk."

"Yeah."

"See you later Rex."

"Bye."

Rex walked out of medbay holding the kitten and petting it. He wrapped the blanket around the heating pad and made sure the general was all warm and toasty. Before he pressed the kitten to his chest.

A few men gave him weird looks, but he just glared and snapped at them to get back to work.

When he made it onto the bridge he called the jedi council.

The moment the jedi council popped up. General Skywalker started meowing and moving around in his arms. He sounded really unhappy and kept trying to press himself closer.

"It's okay, little guy."

He looked down at the kitten and petted it trying to calm his general down. It worked after the general started falling asleep in his arms.

"What is that?"

He looked up at the confused faces of the jedi council. He gently held up his General saying.

"This is General Skywalker."

A few if them looked shocked while General Kenobi was trying not to laugh.

"This happen how did it."

"We don't know. Something happened on our last mission and I found him like this."

Yoda's ears twitched in amusement.

"Back to Coruscant you must go."

He nodded his head in understanding.

Master Plo decided to ask.

"How old is Knight Skywalker he looks really young."

"He is 22 days old."

"Do you know how to take care of a kitten that young?"

"Kix is looking up information, but so far we know he needs milk and heat."

"Good."

Master Windu frowned before saying.

"We will have Master Che get in contact with your medic. How long until you reach Coruscant?"

"Three days."

"Okay, we await your arrival."

"During the meeting General Kenobi started laughing, but he quickly asked."

"How is my former padawan doing.",

"To be honest General. He's acting like a cat. I don't think he knows what's going on."

General Kenobi smiled while General Skywalker started meowing loudly and trying to climb his armor.

"Be careful, you might fall."

He held onto the General before looking back up.

The members of the council looked amused.

"I'm sorry Generals but I think General Skywalker is hungry."

"That's okay. We'll will talk more when you return to Coruscant."

The jedi council signed off.

He sighed before looking at his General who kept meowing and giving him big eyes.

"Let's go General."

He left the bridge and walked over to medbay.

"Kix?"

"Yes."

"I think the General is hungry."

"I 3D printed this bottle, go down to the mess and get him some milk."

"Okay."

He grabbed the bottle.

"Also, here is some more information on caring for a kitten. Make sure to look over that and if you have any questions ask me."

"Thank you Kix."

Rex left the medbay and started walking to the mess. More people were looking at him because General Skywalker kept meowing and trying to climb on him.

"It's okay, I'm going to feed you."

He walked into the mess and was happy to see it mostly empty. 

He grabbed some milk and sat down at an empty table off to the side.

He put the blanket that had the heat pad in it. On the table before putting the General on top. The General layed down on his stomach before looking at him expectantly.

He grabbed the bottle and started pouring in milk. While keeping an eye on his General.

The General was wiggling around and meowing loudly. Everyone in the mess was looking at him, but after a glare they looked away except for Fives and Echo who walked right over.

"What is that?"

"That's a kitten Echo."

"Where did he come from Rex?"

"It's the General."

He screwed on the lid ignoring his troopers suprised faces.

"Here you go General."

He held the kitten's head and put his mouth to the bottle. The General greedily started sucking on it.

He watched the General who was making soft sucking noises while he ate. before looking at his men.

"Can I help you?"

Fives and Echo looked at each other before Fives said.

"He's so small."

Echo looked over at the kitten and said.

"He's also adorable. How did this happen?"

"I don't know. Sometime during the mission I guess."

Fives looked at the kitten.

"Is this why were returning to Coruscant."

"Yeah."

Rex turned back to the kitten and was surprised to see half of the bottle already gone.

"You were really hungry. Weren't you General."

Fives laughs at that. While Echo jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hey, what was that for?"

The General is a kitten. He doesn't need to suffer even more.

They both look at the kitten who was completely ignoring them and only focused on the bottle.

They all watched the kitten drink milk in silence. The only sound was General Skywalker sucking on the bottle and Rex giving him a soft good job.

It doesn't take long before General Skywalker finishes his milk. When he's done eating. He lets go of the bottle and lays his head down before he starts to doze off.

Rex looks at his General who looks comfy all cuddled up to the blanket. He reaches out and scratches behind his ear and which gives him a soft purr from his general. He watches him before saying.

"General Skywalker."

He gets no response. But he was expecting that. Everytime he said General or General Skywalker, the kitten wouldn't respond. He tried again, but this time he said.

"Anakin."

The kitten looked up at him for a moment and head butted his hand. He smiled and continued petting him.

"Anakin it is."

Anakin sleepily put his head back down and fell asleep.

He watched him before looking around. Everyone was still taking glances at the General. There were also more people there then when he entered.

He looked at Anakin who was sleeping peacefully.

He didn't want anyone to wake him up.

He gently picked Anakin up and cradled him to his chest. The kitten stirred but didn't wake up.

"I will see you later."

"Bye Rex."

"Bye General Skywalker."

Echo waved goodbye to the kitten while Rex walked out the door.

He looked at the kitten making sure he was safe before taking Anakin to his room.

When they reached his room he opened the doors and set Anakin on his bed.

He stared at the kitten before getting changed in the fresher.

When he walked back out. Anakin was still sleeping peacefully. He layed down next to him and started looking over all the stuff Kix gave him.

He was reading about cat nip when Ahsoka called him.

"Hello Commander."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Master Skywalker. Is he a kitten."

"Yes."

Ahsoka looked really excited.

"Can I see him."

"Yeah, but he quiet. He's sleeping."

He brought the comm over to Anakin and Ahsoka stared at him with big eyes.

"He's so small and adorable."

Rex gently pet the kitten smiling.

"How old is he?"

"22 days old."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I can't wait for you to come back. I want to hold him. He's so adorable and he looks so soft."

"Yeah he is really soft."

Anakin unconsciously snuggled into his hand.

"Awwwww. He likes you Rex."

He looked up at commander Tano.

"You think so."

"Yeah."

Just then Rex heard a beeping coming from Ahsoka's end.

"Darn it. I have to go to class, but I'm putting Master Kenobi and Cody on."

"Why's Cody there?"

"I don't know, but here they are."

She shoved her comm into a suprised Cody's hand.

"Have fun."

She laughed before running out the door.

He stared at his older brother before Cody broke the silence.

"General Kenobi is making tea. Were going over reports."

He then nodded his head.

"Is that General Skywalker."

"Yeah."

"Wow he's small. Don't drop him Rex."

"I am not going to drop him."

"Uh huh. So how's it going."

"It's fine, he's really soft."

"Has he eaten."

"Yeah, I got him some milk."

"How long until you return to Coruscant?"

"3 days."

"Okay."

General Skywalker made a soft sound that distracted Rex.

He looked at his General before petting his Little head.

While he was distracted Cody discreetly took a few pictures as black mail. He made sure to send them to Fox, Bly, Wolffe and Ponds.

"Is that Rex?"

"Yes."

"Hello Rex. How is Anakin."

"He's sleeping I gave him milk earlier."

General Kenobi stared at Anakin.

"He looks so small and adorable. It's hard to imagine that little thing is the reason for so many if my headaches. Then again I thought the same thing when he was little."

Rex smiled while petting the General.

"Well he hasn't been giving me a bunch of headaches. He's just been sleeping a lot and demanding affecting."

"Yeah, Anakin's always loved affection."

General Kenobi watched Anakin sleep before saying.

"I still can't believe he was turned into a kitten. Master Che is researching it now."

General Kenobi's comm blinked.

"Looks like Master Che sent me a comm. She wants my help researching. Would you like to help commander?"

"Yes."

"Bye Rex."

They hung up the comm.

He smiled before laying down and moving Anakin closer until he was against his chest.

He sighed before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat problems.

It was three days later and he had to admit. He was attached to Anakin the kitten. He was just so soft and cuddly. Anakin loved snuggling into his chest. He would often times head butt him and demand affection.

He walked to torrent's bunk area and picked up his kitten from Echo who was watching Anakin, while he worked.

"Thanks for watching him Echo."

"No problem, He's just so adorable. I love taking care of him."

He started petting Anakin who purred and nuzzled his hand.

"Did you make sure to, keep Fives away from the little guy."

"Yes I made sure to keep Fives away."

"Thank you. I don't want him anywhere near Anakin after what he did yesterday."

He unconsciously held Anakin closer thinking about what Fives did. That idiot thought it would be funny to give Anakin catnip. 

He had found one of the vod who's hobbies is gardening and grabbed catnip from them. Not only that, but he gave Anakin a whole bunch.

When he had gotten back after working  
He found a drugged out kitty. Who was acting all weird. He had immediately rushed him over to Kix feeling worried.

Kix had examined him before laughing and telling Fives to stop giving the General catnip.

He looked back in forth feeling worried.

"Is Anakin going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Maybe a little extra snuggly, but that's all."

He sighed in relief before glaring at Fives and giving him fresher duty.

After that he walked back to his room and worked on reports, while Anakin was super snuggly and demanded pets. He was also really out of it and almost fell off his lap multiple times.

He blinked away the memory and looked down at Anakin who was all wrapped in his blanket.

"Come on Anakin, Were going to reach Coruscant soon."

Anakin purred before needing his claws into the blanket.

He smiled before whispering.

"Aww your so cute."

He walked onto the bridge ignoring everyone's whispers. News had gotten around fast that the General was turned into a kitten and everyone wanted to see him.

He held Anakin close who must have sensed his mood because he licked his hand and nuzzled him.

He smiled and gently scratched his ears.

"Are we almost to Coruscant?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He left the bridge and went back to his room.

He set Anakin down on the couch, with a hot pad under him and started picking Anakin's toys off the ground.

Anakin walked over and started climbing him, while meowing loudly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Meow."

He laughed.

"Come here little one."

He scooped Anakin up and grabbed the bottle.

While he was walking to the mess, Anakin looked at the bottle and then looked at him before demanding food.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Anakin meowed.

He walked to the mess and grabbed milk before sitting at an empty table again.

"Here you go Anakin."

He moved Anakin's head until he latched onto the bottle.

"Good boy."

Anakin greedily drank his milk while he scanned the crowd. People were looking at Anakin, but as soon as they saw him glaring, they looked away.

He looked back at Anakin.

"Your such a good little kitty."

Anakin kept drinking his milk.

He pet Anakin's back while watching the bottle drain.

Anakin finished the bottle in record time before looking at him with big eyes.

"Aww you got milk on your face."

He grabbed a napkin and wiped off the milk.

While he was petting Anakin. The speakers turned on.

"We are entering atmosphere."

He looked down at Anakin.

"Do you hear that, were almost on Coruscant."

Anakin meowed before head butting him and demanding pets. He looked mad that he had stopped petting him.

"I guess you don't really care."

Anakin purred while he continued petting him.

He walked over and waited by the off ramp. Anakin snuggled into his arms and was starting to fall asleep. That was until they landed.

Anakin awoke with a start and he didn't look happy. He started crying out and trying to climb his armor.

"Shhh it's okay Anakin."

Anakin was not having it. He looked really upset and started wiggling in his arms. 

When the ramp lowered. Anakin hissed and his back was curved. He started hissing and hitting him, with his tiny paws.

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

Anakin only cried.

He held the kitten close while walking out.

General Kenobi, General Windu, General Yoda and Commander Cody where all standing there watching. 

"I'm sorry Anakin is a little upset right now."

Anakin kept hissing and swiping his tiny paws. He looked angry and was meowing loudly.

He scratched behind his ear hoping to calm him down. Anakin stiffened for a moment before becoming completely relaxed.

He purred and cuddled into his chest. His previous anger completely gone.

He stared at Anakin who looked up at him blinking slowly.

He rolled his eyes before looking at the General's and Cody. Who were still watching.

Cody was laughing in his helmet. While General Kenobi looked amused. General Yoda looked curious and General Windu was frowning.

"Let's debrief in the council chambers."

They started walking over. With Anakin looking at everything curious. Obi-Wan tried to touch Anakin the kitten, but he tried to bite him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Rex wasn't sure if it was just him or not. But Anakin looked really pleased.

Obi-Wan moved away a little while frowning.

"I just wanted to pet you. You look so fluffy."

Anakin ignored him and cuddled closer.

Obi-Wan huffed and crossed his arms.

Cody was laughing and tried to pet Anakin as well. Anakin was happy to have Cody pet him. He sniffed his hand curiously before purring.

Obi-Wan huffed and looked dejected.

"Why can't, I pet him?"

They walked into the jedi temple and Anakin the cat looked around. A group of younglings looked at him curiously and pointed. While whispering.

Anakin wagged his tail happy to get attention.

When they made it to the jedi council room. General Kenobi, General Windu, General Yoda all sat in there respective spots.

Rex stood up straight while telling them everything that happened during the mission and the last few days.

After a while Anakin got distracted by something. He suddenly tensed up before jumping out of his arms. He gasped in surprise. While Anakin ran over to General Windu and jumped on top of him.

General Windu stares at Anakin.

"Knight Skywalker what are you doing?"

Anakin meows before sniffing Mace Windu.

Mace Windu frowns and Anakin gives him what looks like a flat look. He then climbs up his robs and jumps on top of his seat.

He looks at them all very pleased before falling asleep at the top of his chair.

Mace Windu just stares along with everyone else.

"I think this meeting is over. Captain please get Knight Skywalker and have him get checked out by healer Che.

"Yes sir."

He walked over and picked Anakin up. Who stirred looking at him grumpy.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but we have to go."

Anakin huffs before curling up to him.

Cody takes pictures and sends them to everyone.

Obi-Wan also takes pictures and laughs.

They were all just standing around the council room until Ahsoka ran in screaming.

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

Anakin startled and looked upset.

"Shhhh commander Tano, your scaring him."

"Oh sorry, but can I see him."

"Yes."

Rex held up Anakin who dangled in the air looking confused.

"He's so cute."

She walked over and scooped him out of Rex's arms.

"Look at you. Your so soft."

She pet Anakin who was starting to look distressed because Ahsoka was holding him by his front legs and kept spinning him around.

"MEOW!"

"Aww your so cute."

Anakin started hitting her with his paws before jumping out of her arms and jumping into Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin delighted and started petting him.

"Aww. Your so cute."

Ahsoka pouted, but walked over and let Obi-Wan hold him.

Anakin didn't trust her at first, but when she didn't pick him up. He was okay with her pets.

He purred happy to have everyone giving him attention.

"We need to take Anakin. To Master Che."

Obi-Wan carried Anakin out, with everyone else following behind him.

"Look at you. Your so adorable and your not arguing with me. Which is always wonderful."

Anakin pressed his head against Obi-Wan's hand which caused him to smile.

"Come on little kitty. Let's take you to medbay."

Obi-Wan's baby voice caused Cody to start laughing. He looked away his shoulders shaking in laughter.

Obi-Wan looked at him confused.

"What?"

Cody tried to speak while laughing.

"You should speak like that, to the men."

Rex burst out laughing while imagining it.

"Yeah, when they do something you don't like. Talk like that."

Obi-Wan looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Cody just looked at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nevermind we'll talk about this later."

They continued walking to the halls of healing. When they got there Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka.

"Now Ahsoka just because your master is an adorable kitty. Doesn't mean you can skip class."

"I know. I just want to say goodbye."

Ahsoka walks over and scratches behind Anakin's ears.

"Goodbye, I will see you later."

Anakin meowed and Ahsoka cooed. Before going to class.

Obi-Wan watched her go before turning to Rex and Cody.

"Come on, this way."

They walked inside and Master Che instantly came up to them.

"Where is Anakin?"

"He's right here."

Master Che looked down and gasped before scooping him out of Obi-Wan's arms.

"Your even cuter in person."

Anakin meowed and stared at her.

"Come along little kitty. I want to check you over."

Master Che had everyone follow her into a small room. She set Anakin onto the bed and started examining him.

Anakin wasn't pleased and started meowing loudly with his back curved up.

"It's okay, I'm almost done."

She pet the kitten on his head before going to get results. When she came back 30 minutes later she grinned.

"Anakin is going to be a kitten for two weeks. Rex you have done a good job taking care of him. Which is why I want you to continue. Next week I'm going to have you feed him cat food."

"Okay."

Anakin yawned and curled up in his blanket.

"I think Anakin has had a lot of excitement for today. Why don't you take him back to your quarters."

"Ok."

He picked Anakin up and was planning on taking the sleepy kitten back to his quarters. When Obi-Wan asked if he wanted to stay in his quarters.

"I think it will be good for Anakin. His quarters are a familiar place."

He looked at the kitten almost falling asleep in his arms.

"Okay."

Obi-Wan smiled before leading him to Anakin's quarters.

Obi-Wan had him sit on the couch while he made tea with Cody.

At first he was feeling really awkward and out of place. Sitting on his commanding officers couch, but Anakin quickly fell asleep and was all curled up in a little ball.

He looked at the kitten who was moving around looking for his warmth. After the first time he fell asleep with Anakin. The kitten liked to use his body heat and hear his heart beat. He layed down next to the sleeping kitten who was starting to stir. 

The moment he layed down Anakin instantly nuzzled into his side, which caused him to smile. He watched Anakin sleep before slowly falling asleep himself. He tried to stay awake, but Anakin's soft breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

When Obi-Wan got back he was happy to see Rex and Anakin fast asleep. They were both curled up next to each other. Rex had a small smile on his face and was spooning Anakin.

He smiled before putting a blanket on Rex and grabbing his cup of tea.

Cody took pictures and Obi-Wan asked if he would send him some. He wanted to remember this moment for a long time.

They both looked so peaceful and happy sleeping together.

Obi-Wan quietly lead Cody to his room and they worked on reports while Rex and Anakin slept in the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up he was warm and comfortable. He blinked his eyes open, but closed them after looking at the bright lights. He thought about going to sleep, but he kept hearing meows.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Anakin. He was pawing his chest and meowing expectantly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Meow."

Anakin head-butted his fingers. He chuckled at the little kitten and picked him up. He grabbed a bottle and got some milk for his little kitten. He sat Anakin on the table and made sure he didn't fall.

"Rex?"

He looked over to see General Kenobi standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making him some milk."

General Kenobi's eyes lit up.

"Oh, can I help?"

"Sure."

General Kenobi happily helped him while petting Anakin's little ears. Anakin meowed and pawed at his hands.

"Have you tried cat nip?"

He sighed while thinking about Fives.

"Fives gave Anakin some and he was really weird after that."

General Kenobi chuckled.

"I see."

Anakin was watching him while laying on his heat pad. The kitten had big eyes and was looking at the milk.

"I'm almost done Anakin."

"Meow."

He laughed while screwing on the lid.

"Here you go."

He held the bottle to Anakin's mouth and watched him drink.

"Wow he must be really hungry."

"He always eats really quickly."

"That's true. I remember when Anakin was a little boy, he would eat anything and everything."

"Sir, I have seen the General eating bugs that are still alive."

General Kenobi had a sad smile.

"Anakin used to tell me that on Tatooine they weren't given a lot of food. They often times had to eat bugs."

"But why does he eat them alive?"

General Kenobi sighed.

"When the bugs are still moving. It helps make you less hungry."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They both stared down at little kitten Anakin. He was ignoring them and focused on drinking his milk.

"What are you going to do today."

"I was thinking about having Anakin look around the jedi temple."

"I'm sure he would appreciate moving around. He never likes to stop after all."

General Kenobi reached out and pet his head. Before leaving for a council meeting.

When Anakin was done. He wiped his mouth and picked him up.

"Were going on an adventure Anakin."

They walked into the halls of the jedi temple and he could already see some of his brothers.

The clone's that were on shore leave often times hung out at the Jedi temple. They enjoyed how peaceful it was and hanging out with the cadets.

He walked around the halls while having a few people come up and talk to him. When he saw Commander Wolffe he tried to walk away. He knew about the whole wolf pack thing and from what he's read about cat's they don't like dogs.

He didn't want commander Wolffe barking at Anakin and scaring him. He tried to get away, but was stopped by the commander. He was really worried when the Commander spotted the kitten in his arms.

He wasn't expecting the commander to pick the kitten up and smile.

"Your so cute."

Wolffe started petting the kitten and holding him.

"Where did you get this?"

"That's General Skywalker. He's been turned into a kitten."

Commander Wolffe blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that's right. Buir told me about General Skywalker being turned into a kitten."

"Yeah."

"He's so small and adorable."

Commander Wolffe started petting him while saying.

"Where are you taking him."

"I was thinking about taking him to the temple gardens."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

Commander Wolffe handed Anakin back while saying.

"I have to go, buir wants us to go shopping with him."

"Okay, see you later."

He watches Commander Wolffe walk away.

He looks down at Anakin and sees him looking at him.

"Let's go to the garden."

They walked around the jedi temple before he found the garden. Stepping into the peaceful space. He could see a class was going on with General Yoda teaching. He could also see some vod hanging out.

In the back there were a few jedi meditating together.

He sat down somewhere quiet before bringing out a little toy. He played with Anakin and watched how he jumped around an tried to grab it.

He laughed while spinning the toy around Anakin and watching how he tried to grab it.

He chuckled before realizing he had an audience.

"Hello?"

He looked up to see a group of younglings watching.

"What is that?"

A little Rodian boy said.

"This is a kitten."

"Where did he come from."

A little Twi'Lek girl asked while looking fascinated.

"General Skywalker got turned into a kitten."

All of the little kids eyes widened and a Tholothian girl said.

"He's so small and adorable."

"Yeah, do you want to pet him?"

They all looked really excited.

"Really?"

A little Calamari boy said. He was hopping up and down while looking really excited.

"Yes, but be gentle."

The little kids came closer and started petting Anakin. At first he froze, but pretty soon he was purring and enjoying the attention.

He head-butted a few kids when they stopped and pressed into there tiny hands. His little tail was waving all around.

The kids giggled and pet his little tail.

Master Yoda must have noticed all the kids coming over because he walked over and looked at kitten Anakin.

"Rex hello."

He waved his tiny claws.

"Hello General Yoda."

Yoda laughed and looked at Anakin the kitten.

"Happy he is."

"Yes, I think he's very happy."

"The force lighter it has become. Force's will is this."

He had no idea what the jedi was talking about. He looked down at kitten Anakin and noticed him purring really loudly. He licked a kid and they laughed.

"That tickles."

Anakin layed his head down and stared at him.

Master Yoda looked at all the younglings and said.

"Go we must. Work done we must."

The kids got up and left with Yoda. A few petting Anakin one more time before walking away. Anakin looked at him and curled into a little ball. He looked really tired.

"Come on Anakin. Let's get you back to your room."

He picked Anakin up and carried him back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the rest today.

Anakin the cat had been back at the jedi temple for a few days, when the Chancellor called for him.

Rex watched General Kenobi pick up the comm, while frowning. He didn't like how the Chancellor acted toward his General. He knew they were friends, but the Chancellor always made him uneasy. He knew his brother Fox hated the Chancellor and didn't like any of the jedi going near him.

His General may not know this, but the Coruscant guard is always watching over him, whenever he goes to the Rotunda. There afraid the Chancellor is going to do something to him.

They always make sure he isn't in there for too long. They make sure he never comes at night.

Anakin the kitten was sprawled out on his chest and fast asleep.

He smiled while looking back at Master Kenobi.

He was frowning and looking at Anakin.

"The Chancellor wants to see Anakin."

"What! Why?"

"I tried to explain what happened, but the Chancellor wouldn't listen."

"Do we have to take him over?"

"I'm afraid so."

He sighed and picked up Anakin. He gave him a grumpy look, but curled into his arms.

"Let's go see the Chancellor."

General Kenobi gave him a wry look.

"We don't have to go right now. I told the Chancellor were busy and that Anakin can come by later."

"I see."

He looked at General Kenobi feeling curious.

"Why is the Chancellor so interested in Anakin, anyway?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the Chancellor is using Anakin. I think it has something to do with how powerful he is."

He blinked in suprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin has the most midichlorians out of anyone. He is the most powerful jedi in the order."

"Wow, I never knew that."

General Kenobi sighed.

"The Chancellor has been interested in Anakin ever since he was found by the jedi." 

He tensed at that. He knew about his General joining the order at nine, but he didn't know that the Chancellor had started talking to him at that age.

Even if the Chancellor wasn't hurting him. He was still trying to groom him. Commander Fox has told him about how the Chancellor is definitely grooming his General.

He looked at Anakin who was sleeping in his arms and pulled him close. He was not going to let the Chancellor have him.

He looked up to see General Kenobi watching him.

"I don't like how the Chancellor is using Anakin."

"We have to stop him."

"I'm not sure if we can."

"We have to try. I'm going to ask Fox to start digging up information on the man. There has got to be something."

General Kenobi was looking at Anakin.

"I should have never let Anakin, meet with the Chancellor as a child."

"It wasn't your fault. He forced your hand."

General Kenobi closed his eyes.

"I know."

It was silent for a moment they were both lost in thought when.

Anakin yawned and meowed.

They both looked down and laughed.

Anakin started pawing at his arms and looking at him.

He scratched behind his ears while smiling.

"I'm petting you. Are you happy now?"

Anakin meowed and pressed into his hand.

He held Anakin and sighed. He was not going to let him get hurt.

General Kenobi reached out and also started petting Anakin.

"I think I'm going to talk with Master Yoda about this."

"Okay."

General Kenobi kept petting Anakin before finally leaving.

"We will deal with the Chancellor later."

He watched General Kenobi leave and looked at Anakin.

He got out a toy feeling restless and started playing with Anakin. When that didn't help he took him on a walk and hung out at the gardens.

While he was hanging out at the gardens Ahsoka came over and sat next to him.

She pet Anakin and talked to him. It helped take his mind off of the oncoming meeting with the Chancellor. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going down.

"Are you okay Rex?"

"I'm fine."

Ahsoka watched him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things."

"Is it about the war."

"Yeah, I was thinking about the end of the war. What will happen to me and my brothers?"

"I don't know."

They both looked down.

It was one of those thoughts that hung over him and his brothers. They tried not to think about it. Some of them thought the war would never end.

Anakin must have sensed they were upset because he meowed and looked at them with big adorable eyes.

He smiled and pet Anakin. However that smile fell when he saw General Kenobi walking over.

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

He sighed and picked up Anakin.

Ahsoka looked back and forth before crossing her arms and saying.

"Where are you going?"

"Were going to see the Chancellor."

Ahsoka frowned.

"Be careful, something in the force is changing."

General Kenobi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

They stood up and left the garden. He felt really nervous. Something was going to happen. Whoever saw them walking looked nervous and watched them leave. They never said anything though.

They could all feel the change in the force and it made him really nervous.

He followed behind General Kenobi and ignored Anakin's concerned meows.

They left the jedi temple and he shivered. There was a darkness to Coruscant that he never noticed before. General Kenobi also looked unsettled by it.

They got on a speeder and drove to the Rotunda. General Kenobi pressed his hand against his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I have a small headache. From the force."

Anakin gave a pained meow and didn't look well.

"It's okay Anakin."

He pet Anakin and felt him shake.

Anakin looked really scared and his claws were unhinged. He was clinging to his clothes and shaking like a leaf.

He looked at General Kenobi feeling worried.

They got out and walked up the steps of the Rotunda. Commander Fox was there to greet them.

"I heard General Skywalker was turned into a kitten."

Commander Fox frowned when he looked at Anakin.

"He's shaking."

"I know."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

Commander Fox nodded and told them to follow.

They followed him to the Chancellor's office. Anakin was making little scared meows.

Commander Fox kept looking at them in concern.

He was trying to stay calm while General Kenobi looked like he was in pain.

They stopped when they reached the Chancellor's office and stared at the door, before opening it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chancellor was sitting behind his desk. His hands were folded and he was leaning forward.

Rex couldn't be sure, but there was something in the Chancellor's eyes that, didn't sit right with him.

"Master Kenobi, what a suprise?"

"Hello Chancellor. This is Captain Rex and Anakin."

The Chancellor looked confused.

"Anakin is the cat?"

"Yes, there was a bit of an accident."

"I see."

Rex looked away from the Chancellor and saw Anakin meowing in distress. He was trying to climb him and he gently pet his head.

Anakin looked really upset and he held him close.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, as you can see Anakin can't talk right now."

"Yes of course."

Chancellor Palpatine stood and started walking toward them. Suddenly Anakin stiffened and hissed.

The Chancellor smiled and kept walking.

Before anyone could react Anakin launched himself at the Chancellor. The Chancellor shouted in suprise while having his face scratched.

"You stupid beast."

The Chancellor picked up Anakin and threw him to the floor. Anakin made a hurt sound and he saw red.

He drew his gun and pointed it at the Chancellor.

"Stay away from him."

The Chancellor laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do, clone."

The Chancellor kicked Anakin.

He yelped in pain.

His hands were shaking and he had never been so angry. He could see Master Kenobi holding his lightsaber.

"I am the Chancellor of the Republic. You can not hurt me."

"No, but we can hurt Darth Sidious."

The Chancellor looked surprised before his face twisted in a wicked grin.

"How did you know?"

"It was a theory that you just proved."

General Kenobi turned on his lightsaber.

"You are under arrest."

"You can't stop me."

The Chancellor hit him with force lightning. He could feel himself go flying and hit the wall. He groaned while hearing Anakin cry in distress.

He tried to blink the black spots out of his eyes and he could see Palpatine ignite his blood red lightsaber and attack General Kenobi.

They fought and he grabbed his gun before shooting Palpatine.

General Kenobi grit his teeth and said.

"Take Anakin and run to the temple. Tell them to send help."

He looked at Anakin who was trying to pick himself off the ground, but kept falling and fell to the floor.

"Of course sir."

He stood on shaking legs and felt the room spin. He shakily walked toward Anakin and tried to grab him.

Anakin meowed before looking at General Kenobi.

His back was turned toward the window and he was fighting Palpatine. Who was advancing. Palpatine swung his lightsaber and General Kenobi dodged. 

Glass sprayed from the window Palpatine had just broken. General Kenobi used the distraction to change there positions.

The Chancellor laughed and his eyes widened with realization. He was exactly where the Chancellor wanted him. Before he was killed Anakin jumped on the Chancellor. This caused him to stagger back and fall.

Using the force he quickly grabbed Anakin and twisted away, from the broken window. This caused the Chancellor to stumble and he fell to his death.

They all stood there shaking and breathing heavily.

Commander Fox and a few of the Coruscant guard burst in and surveyed the scene.

"We got everything on tape General."

"Thank you Commander."

The commander nodded his head before talking with his men.

He walked over to Rex who was holding Anakin in his arms and cradling him.

"Is he okay?"

Rex looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He had never seen the Captain cry before and it was quite the surprise.

"I don't know, but he's really hurt."

Anakin let out a pathetic meow and licked Rex's hand. Rex smiled down at Anakin with tears rolling down his face.

"It's going to be okay."

He walked over and looked at Anakin. He could feel the presence of other jedi rushing to help.

He looks up when Master Che bursts through the door.

"What happened?"

"Help him."

Rex croaked out the words while holding Anakin.

"I will don't worry."

Healer Che walked over and started working on Anakin. She grabbed things from her bag.

Rex watched the entire time. He picked up Anakin when healer Che wanted to bring him back to the temple.

"He's stable, but he needs more work done."

He quietly followed behind Healer Che. While constantly looking at Anakin.

He pet his soft little ears and followed Healer Che to the jedi temple. When they got there Everyone moved out of there way.

They watched him enter medbay where Healer Che had him lay Anakin on bed.

He sat in the waiting room while Anakin was being worked on. At one point Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both sat down and waited.

Ahsoka commed the 501st and they came as well.

They all waited for what seemed like hours before Healer Che walked out.

"He's going to be okay."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm going to keep him in medbay over night and then release him tomorrow. If everything goes well."

They all nodded there heads in agreement and Ahsoka asked.

"Can we see him?"

Healer Che shook her head.

"We just got him to rest. I don't want him to wake up again."

"Okay."

They slowly got up and left. General Kenobi invited him to stay at the temple over night. He was so tired that he agreed.

He walked into the room and looked around. He could see a few items that he used to take care of Anakin with.

He smiled softly and held one of Anakin's toys to his chest. He was hoping it would feel like Anakin was laying on his chest.

He layed down and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. For the past few nights he had gotten so used to having Anakin sleep on his chest.

He felt exhausted, but he couldn't sleep at all. If he lightly dozed off he would awake and panic for a moment.

He sighed when he looked at the clock. Only a few more hours until daytime. He decided to lay down and wait for morning.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost two whole weeks since Darth Sidious was killed and the clone wars ended. The clone's had gotten citizenship and were now free to do whatever they want. They also got rid of the chips in there heads. The republic was voting on a new senator. The jedi order changed many of there rules. Including the rule on attachment.

The jedi who had been fighting the clone wars were now swarming the jedi temple. Whatever clones wanted to stay with the jedi could live in the temple.

Rooms were being built and the jedi were talking about how the force was finally clear after years of darkness.

The war was over. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It was hard to believe that the war only ended last week.

So much has changed in the last few days. The only thing that hasn't changed is that the General is still a little kitten. He's still injured, but he's quickly healing and loving all the attention he's getting.

He looks down at Anakin who is meowing and rubbing against his legs.

"Your such a good little kitten."

Anakin meows again before walking over to the couch jumping up and laying down.

He laughs and walks over.

"Are you tired?"

Anakin meows and stares at him expectantly.

He laughs again before picking Anakin up and laying on the couch.

Anakin happily lays on his chest and they fall asleep together.

Later that day he is awoken by a yelp and a heavy weight on his body.

He opens his eyes and stares into the face of his very confused General.

"What's going on?"

"Your not a cat anymore."

"What?"

General Skywalker shifts while blushing and that's when he realizes his General is laying on him while naked.

He blinks in suprise while also blushing. He's never seen his General naked. For a moment he wonders why General Skywalker hasn't gotten off him.

"Can you help me. I can't get up."

He looks at him in surprise and helps Anakin sit up. His muscles are shaking and his grip is like a little kittens.

"Thanks Rex."

He looks at his General's shaking muscles and realizes his General can't stand up and walk.

"I'm going to get you some clothes."

"Okay thank you."

He gets up and walks to his General's room. He looks around before finding a tunic and leggings.

Walking back he looks over at his General and see's that he's bright red and looking at his lap.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you after you put some clothes on."

He tries not to look at his General's naked body.

"I-I need help."

He turns around and if it's possible his General is even redder.

"What's wrong?"

"I need help putting this on."

He walks over and grabs his General's tunic. He helps his General put it on before grabbing his boxers.

He slides it onto his body and then grabs his General's leggings and slides that on as well.

His General looks really embarrassed and he tries to get rid of the awkward air between them.

He tells the General everything that happens and when he's done. General Skywalker is speechless.

"Wow that's a lot."

"Yep."

"I can't remember any of it."

He looks over in suprise.

"You can't remember any of it?",

"Nope, everything is blank."

Out of the corner of his eye he notices that his General's curls are a mess. Without thinking he starts petting him.

General Skywalker goes stiff before pressing into his hand.

"I like that."

He smiles and continues petting his General's hair.

It doesn't take long before his General falls asleep. He smiles while petting his hair. If they had known all it took to get General Skywalker to fall asleep was pet his hair. They would have done that a long time ago.

He smiles while looking at his adorable General. He turns when he hears the door open.

"I felt a disturbance in the force."

General Kenobi, Commander Tano and Cody all walked inside.

"The General is human again."

Ahsoka looks delighted and she bounds over only to stop in surprise.

She whispers out.

"How did you get him to fall asleep?"

General Kenobi looked at him curiously as well.

"I just started petting him."

Ahsoka smiled while saying.

"Huh, I did not expect that."

General Skywalker started stirring at all the noise and opened his eyes.

Ahsoka bounced up and down while saying.

"Hi master, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks snips."

General Kenobi still looks really curious and asks.

"Do you remember what happened!"

"No I don't, but Rex filled me in."

"Master you were such an adorable little kitten. The younglings loved you."

General Skywalker blushed.

"Good to know snips."

"I'm going to miss having you as an adorable little kitten, but I'm happy your back."

"Why's that snips?"

"Your cooking is way better than Master Kenobi."

General Kenobi made an indignant sound while General Skywalker and Commander Cody laughed.

General Skywalker looked at Obi-Wan and smirked.

"I heard the jedi got rid of the attachment rule."

"Yes and there is something I have to tell you."

"Is it that you and Cody are in a relationship because I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm not blind."

"How come you never said anything."

"You have a huge guilt complex and if I told you I knew. You would question your entire relationship."

Cody started laughing while patting General Kenobi's back.

"It's true Cyare."

He watched General Kenobi and Cody look at each other with love and adoration in there eyes.

He longingly looked at General Skywalker and was surprised to see General Skywalker looking at him.

"General Skywalker?"

"You don't have to call me General anymore. The war is over."

"Right of course."

He looked back at Gen- Obi-Wan and Cody.

They were both watching and Cody was smirking. Cody turned to Anakin and said.

"I think you two would make great baby's together."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka laughed. While he and Anakin sputtered in surprise.

Before they could say anything, Cody dragged Obi-Wan and Ahsoka away. When it was just the two of him he turned to Anakin and said.

"He's right."

"I know."

They both smiled and Rex pulled him closer.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter?


End file.
